


Pengagement fail

by Wonderjam



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Crack, Kurosawa is dramatic, M/M, This is pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam
Summary: The pen is out of ink.  THE PEN IS OUT OF INK.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 170





	Pengagement fail

**Author's Note:**

> I was very hungry when I wrote this. It was meant to be more serious, then it just petered off into nonsense. I'm sorry.

Kurosawa knew it was silly. But he couldn’t help but panic anyway. 

**-This morning-**

_…and that is why I am putting forth the proposal to_

_t o_

No. It couldn’t be. Kurosawa stared in mounting horror at the document in front of him. More specifically, at the pathetic little trail of ink that staggered off into broken lines before disappearing into nothing. Kurosawa looked at the paper, back to the pen in his hand, to the paper, and back to the pen. _The pen._

The promise pen. _The engagement pen!_ And now, the ink had run out, setting off every big red panic button known to man in his brain and effectively bringing all his higher faculties to a standstill. Some random coyote had barged in with a sledgehammer, run around in circles while smashing buttons and screaming before a piano fell on it. Mentally, this is where Kurosawa was now. 

He’d known it was coming for a while. The ink had started out from a swooping, elegant black, to a leaky sort of dark grey that paled lighter and lighter until… Kurosawa didn’t want to think about it. But right now, there was no ignoring the fact in front of his eyes that his engagement pen had run out of ink. _He was doomed. This was the end. How could he possibly tease Adachi in the office now? This was a disaster._

He didn’t even realize Rokkaku was trying to get his attention. “-san? Kurosawa-san?”

Rokkaku pulled back in frustration.

“What’s going on?” Adachi appeared next to him, looking concerned.

“Not sure. He hasn’t responded to any stimuli for the past five minutes.”

“Eh?” Adachi muttered. He cautiously waved his hand in front of Kurosawa’s face. No response. 

“Kurosawa?” Adachi tried. Kurosawa seemed to twitch a little. 

_Promising._

Adachi laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Kurosawa.”

Kurosawa seemed to come back to himself at the sound of Adachi’s voice, blinking confusedly as he looked up at all the slightly concerned faces around him. 

“Welcome back,” Adachi said. 

_Oh shit. Adachi was right there. His pen, in his breast pocket, gleaming red, was also right there._

Kurosawa hurriedly capped his empty pen, shoved it into his pocket and went right back to panicking internally. He plastered on an extremely dopey smile, eyes wild, and pretended to be interested in the non-existent conversation that wasn't happening. “Hm?”

Rokkaku stared. “Is this the cost of being a good salesman?”

Adachi ignored him and hauled Kurosawa up. “We’re going to the vending machine,” he announced to no one in particular, and marched awkwardly out, half dragging Kurosawa behind him. 

They struggled down the hall and Adachi propped Kurosawa up against the vending machine. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

Kurosawa grabbed him and shoved his face into Adachi’s shoulder. 

Adachi, used to Kurosawa’s surprise hugs by now, patted him soothingly on the back. 

Kurosawa made a noise that may or may not have been an ugly sob. 

“The pen!” he whispered, muffled into Adachi’s suit jacket. 

Adachi froze. 

“What about it?” he said, trying to sound casual despite the fact that his voice suddenly cracked.

_Oh no, did he find out that my pen ran out of ink?_

“It’s out of ink,” Kurosawa moaned, sagging his full weight on Adachi. 

_Oh fuck, oh shit._

“No, it’s not,” Adachi said, making intense eye contact with the lemon tea in the vending machine. The cardboard lemon stared impassively back. 

“It is!” howled Kurosawa, brandishing his empty pen and cradling it in his hands like a fallen soldier. 

_Eh?_

“Oh,” Adachi said, looking like he was torn between laughing and crying. “ _your_ pen ran out.” Kurosawa looked oddly at him. Adachi looked sheepish. “Mine ran out as well, actually. I wasn’t going to tell you, so I secretly refilled it?”

“You can refill it?” _Holy shit, magic is real. I believe. I belieeeve!!!!!_

Adachi is laughing a bit now, looking at Kurosawa with fond eyes. “Yeah, you can. I’ll refill yours tonight, how does that sound?” Kurosawa is so happy, he could kiss Adachi right now. Press him up against the vending machine and... well, they were still in the hallway. A hug would just have to do for now. Kurosawa took a step forward and Adachi smiled at him expectantly. They were so close, and then-

“There you are!” Rokkaku hollered, and charged down the hallway towards them. He grinned as he skidded to a stop in front of them. “I’ve been tasked with getting refreshments today,” he said enthusiastically. “Excuse me!” he jabbed an arm between them to poke a few coins into the vending machine. They clattered somewhere inside as he squinted through the gap between their bodies for the drink options. “Wow, Adachi-san must be taking good care of Kurosawa-san,” he continued, looking between the coffee and the lemon tea. 

“Do you mind?” Adachi said. 

“Not at all,” Rokkaku said graciously, and pressed the button for an energy drink. Kurosawa barely managed to sidestep the arm that shot out between their legs to grab it. Rokkaku pressed the energy drink into Adachi’s hand and winked very obviously at Kurosawa. “I got the right brand this time!” he whispered loudly.

Both of them watched in silence as Rokkaku wandered back to the office with the drinks, whistling. 

“Well.” 

“Well.”

They both fell silent again. 

“Did you really just have a breakdown because the pen ran out of ink?”

“…No?” Kurosawa tried. 

Adachi just laughed and fondly threaded their pinkies together as they made their way back to the office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pengagement can continue safely now \o/


End file.
